


UN MATRIMONIO FORZADO (ADAPTACIÓN)

by Ramc95



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family Drama, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 08:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14689964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramc95/pseuds/Ramc95
Summary: James es un empresario muy reconocido,  tiene una deprecion gracias a la muerte de su esposa y descuida sus negocios,  su empresa se ve en quiebra y este necesita dinero para levantarla, dinero el cual no tiene pero su socio mas adinerado le ofrece el préstamo y a cambio el pide la mano de su unico hijo en matrimonio, el cual sin consultarlo acepta dando a su unico hijo en matrimonio con un socio.Tom y Harry son dos personas distintas pero a la ves iguales,  dicen que del odio al amor hay un solo paso y para Tom y Harry no es la esepcion.





	UN MATRIMONIO FORZADO (ADAPTACIÓN)

Presentación

Muevo mis extremidades al ritmo de mi acompañante mientras Neville el camarógrafo nos pide a gritos que demos lo mejor de nosotros.

 

—Muévete un poco cariño, ¡Ron, coge sus manos, acaríciale! Chicos quiero mas, denme mas—grita, nos saca mas fotos mientras ambos tratamos de dar lo mas que podemos—chicos los veo tensos—giro mi rostro al sentirme observado; al hacerlo me encuentro con James, mi padre observándome con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro,  junto a el un hombre joven esta parado observándome fijamente asiendo que mi piel se erice.

 

—Harry concéntrate—la vos de un frustrado Neville me hace volver a la realidad y dejar de ver y pensar en aquel hombre que me mira fijamente,  después de un par de fotos mas al fin Neville decide darnos un descansó de cinco minutos.

 

Tomo una botella de agua y con mi típica sonrisa me acercó a mi padre.

 

—Hola cariño—abrazo a mi padre como saludo y el a mi.

 

—Hola papá—miro a su acompañante y a mi padre esperando que me lo presente.

 

—Hijo el es Tom Riddle uno de mis socios—lo presenta,  me mira como si quisiera ver mas allá de lo que ve.

 

—Hola, Harry Potter—le sonrío.

 

—Hola—dice, su mirada es tan penetrante que hace que los vellitos de mi cuerpo se alcen asiendo que me estremezca.

 

  
—Tenemos que hablar—habla mi padre y lo miro asintiendo.

 

—Claro, Pero me faltan unas fotos mas,  ¿te parece si me esperas un rato mas?.

 

—Esta bien—miro a Tom y luego a el.

 

—¡Harry!—el grito de Neville me hace voltear la cabeza para ver en su dirección y ver como me hace señas para que me hacer que.

 

—¡Voy!—le vuelvo el grito—nos vemos luego—digo sonriéndoles a ambos.

 

  
Me alejo para ir a terminar mi sesión y en el camino puedo escuchar como Tom le dice a mi padre que soy muy apuesto,  por un momento pensé en darme la vuelta y observarlos, observándome pero no le hago caso y continuo mi camino para terminar lo que empecé.

 

Al llegar al camerino una de las chicas me tiene listo mi vestuario que consiste en un traje de tres piesa, mientras poso para las ultimas fotos mi mente divaga en lo que dijo Tom pero dejo eso a un lado y me concentro en lo que ago. Mi madre murió hace un año y mi padre entro en depresión; con mi ayuda y su poca fuerza de voluntad hace unos meses que salió de la depresión severa en la que cayo, mi madre era modelo y trabajaba para la compañía de Neville ,  mi madre era su modelo estrella pero todo cambio cuando ella decidió dejarnos.

  
A veces cuando sus modelos se enferman o por alguna razón faltan a las seciones el me llama para que le sirva de modelo, según el, soy igual de adorable que mi madre y sirvo para esta carrera; acepte venir porque estoy de vacaciones y porque me gusta trabajar como su modelo.

 

  
Después de un par de fotos mas la sesión termino y con esto pude irme al camerino y ponerme mi cómoda ropa que consistía en un short y una camisa de mangas, después de despedirme de Neville y el resto de chicos me acerco a mi padre quien me espera junto a Tom.

 

—Termine ¿Nos vamos?—digo acercándome a ellos.

 

—Claro,  vámonos—dijo y los tres empezamos a caminar rumbo a la salida, Tom de ves en cuando me mira y cada vez que lo hace su mirada penetrante me hace estremecer.

 

Tom es un hombre de 1.80 diría yo,  su piel es blanca, tiene los ojos verdes y el cabello moreno;  tiene un cuerpo exageradamente trabajado lo puedo notar encima de ese traje que lo hace ver maduro pero apuesto lo que sea que es todo un niño cuando se lo propone.

 

Llegamos a la salida y vi dos autos, salieron unos hombres de negro y nos abrieron la puerta

  
—Después de ustedes—dice mirándonos a ambos, entro y luego mi padre.  El va de copiloto

 

—¿Hacia dónde señor?—pregunta uno de los hombres.

 

  
—Sígannos—le responde sin mirarlo.

 

El auto se pone en marcha y después de unos minutos de viaje llegamos a un restaurante muy lujoso para mi gusto, al bajarme observo mi vestimenta y la de las personas que entran y salen del lugar y eso hace  que me sienta incomodo,  no voy vestido para la ocasión.

 

—Papá no quiero entrar—digo al verlo a mi lado.

 

  
—Tranquilo vas bien—Dice y me da un empujoncito para entrar, al entrar nos acercamos a recepción donde uno de los de traje se acerco y hablo con el muchacho que hacia sentado en la recepción.

 

Otro nos guio hasta nuestra mesa después de que su compañero hablara en recepción, me ofreció asiento y un poco incomodo acepte;  al cabo de unos segundos salió dejándonos a mi padre, su socio y a mi en un silencio incomodo a mi parecer.

  
Un chico joven y guapo quien al parecer es el mesero se nos acerco con el menú y espero hasta que Tom ordenara el mejor plato que el chef haya preparado este día, acompañado de la mejor botella de vino que la casa tuviera.

 

Mientras esperábamos la comida el no dejaba de mirarme y mi padre lo noto.

  
—Harry, Tom Riddle es tu futuro esposo—dejo de ver el decorado de las flores y en estado de shock observo a mi padre y a su socio observarme.

 

—¡¿QUE?!—no pude aguantar y solté el grito.

 

—Harry cálmate—habla James ¿como me pide que me calme? Si me dice que el hombre que recién acabo de conocer será mi futuro esposo.

  
—Como quieres que me calme papá si me acabas de hacer una broma bien pesada—digo esperando que todo esto sea una broma.

 

—No es ninguna broma—dice y mi mundo se viene a bajo,  ambos hombres me observan sin emoción en su rostro.  Los miro sin bajar la guardia hasta que un celular interrumpe mi contacto visual.

 

—Disculpen tengo que contestar—el dueño del celular se levanta y se aleja de nosotros,  miro a mi padre con mi peor cara y digo.

 

  
—Papá ¿qué es esto?

 

  
—Harry lo siento, se que te cogió de sorpresa, pero si, el es el hombre con el que te casaras el lunes.

 

—¿El lunes?—lo miro con horror—¿porque?  No quiero casarme con un hombre al que no conozco.

 

  
—Después de la muerte de tu madre sabes que entre en depresión y descuide mucho la empresa—guarda silenció—esta en quiebra, no tengo el dinero y Tom es unos de mis socios más ricos de New York—prosigue— el me va a prestar el dinero pero hay un plazo a pagar,  seis meses y de por medio te quiere a ti como su esposo hasta que yo pague, luego se divorciaran y seguirán sus vidas—Lo dice como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

 

—Ósea que tengo que ser yo quien asuma las consecuencias de todo esto, no quiero casarme con él.

 

—Lo harás te guste o no, no puedo permitir que la empresa quiebre y que nos quedemos en la calle.

 

—No nos quedaremos en la calle tienes otra empresa en New York, solo por que la de aquí de Chicago haya caído en quiebra no significa que la de New York también lo esté ¿o si?—lo miro dudoso

 

—Ambas están en quiebra hijo—cierro los ojos para asimilar sus palabras ¿como pudo descuidar tanto las empresas?.

  
Nadie dice nada en eso Tom llega y atrás de el la comida,  filete en jugo de magdalenas nos sirven,  la cena pasa entre charlas entre James y el mientras yo me pierdo en mis pensamientos.  ¿como es capaz de hacerme esto?.

 

—¿Cuando será la boda?—Pregunto ya resignado a mi destino.

 

—El lunes—dice.

 

—Ok—digo sin ganas, me levantó bajo la mirada de los dos hombres presentes—gracias por todo pero tenemos que irnos—digo y mi padre me tira una mirada de muerte.

 

  
—Harry—pronuncia entre dientes—discúlpale está aún en estado de shock con la noticia—le sonríe a su socio quien le sonríe de lado mientras bebé de su caro vino.

 

  
—No te preocupes James—dice y se levanta—será mejor irnos.

 

  
Salimos del lujoso restaurante y al llegar al auto los guardaespaldas nos abren las puertas dándonos paso a entrar y llevarnos a casa. Al cabo de media hora después el auto es estacionado afrente de nuestra casa,  James agradece y se despide de su futuro yerno,  exigiéndome que haga lo mismo.

 

— ¿Adónde vas? Harry Potter — entro hecho una furia pero las palabras de James me de tienen.

 

  
—A mi habitación—respondo sin mirarlo

 

  
—Quiero hablar contigo, te espero en mi despacho en media hora—dice y se va

 

Subo a mi habitación, buscó mi pijama y entro con ella al baño para darme una ducha,  después de hacerlo bajo las escaleras y me encaminó al despachó de mi padre,  toco un par de veces y escucho el "pase".

 

—Tú querías hablar, aquí estoy—digo una vez que he entrado.

 

—Siéntate—dice y lo hago,  me siento al frente de su escritorio  y espero paciente a que deje de mirarme tan serio como lo hace y hable de una vez.

 

  
—Papa discúlpame no fue mi intensión portarme así con el, pero entiéndeme,  es algo nuevo para mi.

 

  
—Lo hago por el bien de las empresas y de los dos entiéndeme—dice,  entrelaza sus dedos por encima del escritorio y se inclina un poco hacia adelante.

 

—Entiendo y estoy decidido a hacer lo que tu me pidas—Digo poniendo mi mejor pero falsa sonrisa.

 

 

(...)

 

  
Ya es sábado y ni siquiera se donde me casaré, aunque le pregunté a mi padre el solo dice que todo ya esta arreglado, decido llamar a mis dos mejores amigos

 

 

—Hola chicas ¿como están?—Las saludo por el Skype a ambas quienes me sonríen al verme.

 

  
—Hola Harry ¿como te va?— dice Luna,  ella es una de mis mejores amigas,  es muy aventurera y linda.

 

  
—Hola nenas—ella es Hermione mi otra mejor amiga,  ella es sobreprotectora con nosotros y linda persona.

 

 

—No tan bien como ustedes chicas—digo sin ánimos

 

 

—¿Por qué, que paso?—preguntan al unísono.

 

 

—Me voy a casar el lunes—respondo sin rodeos.

 

—¡¿Que?!—el grito de ambas hace que ponga mis manos en mis oídos,  un silencio se forma entre todas y solo nos miramos sin decir nada.

 

  
—¿Por qué no nos has dicho que tienes novio y que se casaran Harry?—rompe el silenció Hermione.

 

 

—Si ¿porque, Harry porque? ¿acaso no somos mejor amigos?—le sigue Luna.

 

  
—Lo somos... Pero es una larga historia, además no somos novios—digo entornando los ojos.

 

  
—¿Y entonces?—pregunta Hermione

 

 

—Escupe—Luna se acomoda en su sitio. Suspiro listo para contarles todo desde el principio al fin. También les pedí que vinieran ya que no quiero casarme  sin que ellas estén presente.

 

  
(...)

 

  
El domingo llego y con el mis nervios,  hoy las chicas vienen y se que con ellas a mi lado todo nerviosismo y miedo se ira. Me levante me duche, me vestí con un  short  y una chaqueta ploma junto a ellos unos zapatos del mismo color de mi chaqueta. Al llegar al comedor pude oler el rico olor del desayuno de Molly.

 

  
—Que rico huele Molly—alago a la mujer que a estado con nosotros desde que tengo memoria.

 

  
—Gracias—Sonríe tímida.

 

  
—Molly no seas tímida, tu eres parte de la familia—le sonrió—¿Ya está el desayuno?.

 

 

—Si— la voz de mi padre responde por Molly haciendo que mire en su dirección,  mi padre le da un sorbo a su café mientras lee el periódico,  lo hace siempre que esta en casa.

 

  
—Buenos días papá— saludo respetuosamente y me siento a su lado en la silla desocupada mientras espero a que Molly me sirva mi desayuno, mientras espero siento como mis ojos son cubiertos por unas cálidas manos,  las tomo entre las mías y las quito de mis ojos;  me levantó y miro en dirección a la persona que cubre mis ojos.  Mis gritos creo que se escuchan en todo Chicago,  grito y brinco como loco mientras abrazo a la persona que tengo al frente mío..  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Bueno esta historia no es originalmente mía. Mas bien le pedí permiso a mi hermana para adaptarla al yaoi. Pues me dijo que sí y aquí estamos. Leyendo el primer capítulo

 


End file.
